chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Immunity
Ability immunity is the power to be immune to all other abilities, meaning that none can affect or be used upon oneself. Characters *Isaac Calwin has this ability naturally. *Gracie Firelock-Reddan also possesses this ability naturally. *Benjamin Reed has this ability naturally. *Coby Cooper also has this ability naturally. Limits 'Isaac Calwin' All forms of abilities do not work on Isaac and he is immune to their effects. This means that he cannot be attacked with an ability, shielded or even healed. For this reason, his heart condition has to be treated through a series of surgeries. Telepaths cannot hear or manipulate his thoughts, and clairvoyants would be unable to locate him. He would not be affected by eclipses caused by other abilities, but would be affected by natural ones, and this would be the only time that he could lose the immunity. He would also reflexively see anyone hidden by invisibility or induced unnoticability, and he would not see an illusion. Neither can his abilities be mimicked or copied in any way. This ability is completely reflexive, and cannot be controlled, blocked, removed or suppressed. Isaac can't use his other abilities on himself, either. Isaac may have gained this ability due to his father's ability to manipulate the powers of others. 'Gracie Firelock-Reddan' Gracie cannot be affected by any additional supernatural abilities. This means her thoughts can't be heard, she can see through illusions and imperceptibility, and she cannot be harmed by any offensive ability. She also cannot be healed, teleported or sent through time. No ability could be used to control her, in any way, and this ability of hers can't be mimicked. However, the usual skills and enhancements which come with being a vampire or werecreature will still affect her. Her immunity also doesn't stretch to being unable to use or touch anything which was created. 'Benjamin Reed' Benjamin is immune to the effects of all other abilities. Currently, the only way this has been displayed was when he proved immune to his sister Kimberley's heat absorption. He was left completely unharmed but his surroundings were frozen. 'Coby Cooper' Since he manifested this ability, Coby has been completely immune to the abilities of others. No one can use an ability to affect him in any way. People cannot manipulate him physically, mentally or emotionally; they cannot control his abilities nor mimic nor steal them. He sees through all illusions. He could never be healed. He cannot travel through time or be teleported. Telekinesis cannot control his movements. Similar Abilities *Precognitive immunity is the ability to reflexively prevent one's future from being detected *Perspecuity is an ability which makes one immune to any mental abilities *Resistance makes someone immune to mental control *Diamond aura prevents mental and empathic abilities from working on an individual *Physical immunity is the ability to be immune to physical attacks *Singularity gives an immunity to being copied in any way *Ability shield is the ability to deflect away other abilities at will *Invincibility protects the user from physical abilities *Reality anchoring is an immunity to reality-bending abilities *Ability invulnerability is the ability to be immune to ability manipulation Category:Abilities